


Two Choices

by madeoftime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeoftime/pseuds/madeoftime
Summary: It's always choices when you're a legislacerator in training.Some choices are more difficult than others.Like choosing whether to stab your best friend in the back or let all your friends die.





	

Two choices.

It always boiled down to choices. You were always more aware of this than any other troll. Of course you were. You are the Seer of Mind. How could you be anything but perfectly attuned to the matrixes of probability and possibility that make up the concept of intellectual choice? It is your calling, and your reason to be.

So why is it only two choices? There are so many possibilities, so many things you _could_ do… So why can't you choose any of them?

Two choices.

Kill her.

Let her go.

Stab her in the back.

Let her kill you and all of your friends.

The choice is obvious, but you don't want to make it. You feel like you should flip a coin. Pretend that the outcome of the coin toss ever changes anything. As if you've ever been uncertain before.

Two choices.

No more talking, do or die.

Kill or be killed.

Kill her.

It's the only good choice you can make.

Kill her, cry, and move on.

You don't want to do it.

You have to.

You can't.

“Wait.”

Vriska freezes. You aren't supposed to talk. That isn't a choice.

“Please.”

Vriska turns around. Her expression of pride and confidence has been marred with confusion, hesitation. “You said you'd let me go. I know you won't kill me.”

She's right. You can't do it. Just let her go. Brace for death.

Vriska steps towards you. “T-Terezi?” She reaches a hand out. “I don't…”

Tears are streaming over your soft grey cheeks. This wasn't a choice. You didn't choose to cry. “Vriska-!” You choke. You fall to your knees. It hurts. You'll probably bruise. “P-please!” There's something heavy and hard blocking your throat. You try to swallow and it hurts. “Please don't go!” You curl your head down, eyes squeezed tight. You can still see her. Smell her. Whatever. “Please…” You're blubbering now. Like wriggler just past the grub stage, legs shrivelling up. You bite your lip. Anything to stop that godawful noise. The sound of your own crying.

Vriska rushes to your side, a frantic look on her face. “Terezi! Terezi it's okay!” She grabs your shoulders, tries to right you. You curl up more. You feel like you'll start wailing any second. “Terezi please, I'm sorry! I didn't know you would start crying if I left! I thought-!” She looks like she's angry. Or annoyed. At you? Probably not. Maybe. She pulls her hands back, shaking a little. “Terezi, please, I'll stay! I'll stay, just stop crying!”

You don't stop, but you raise your head to face her. She's… Actually worried about you, isn't she? She pulls you into a hug and pats your back. “You're right, I can't leave you guys alone.” She chuckles, though she doesn't sound very happy. “If the strongest one of you turns into a blubbering wriggler because I said I'd leave, who knows what would happen to the rest of you?” She punches your arm. It hurts. You’ll probably bruise.

“I'm sorry, Vriska.” You manage to speak, tone wavering. You swallow again, and this time it doesn't hurt so much. You wipe tears from your face with the back of your hand, then your sleeve. “I'm sorry…”

“Shhhhhhhh…” Vriska hugs you again and strokes your hair. It's not like her. “Let it out, Terezi. It's okay.” You shake your head, but she puts a finger up, silencing you. “I promise. Let's go inside. We can find a nice pile or something.”

You think the tears are done. You feel done. You stand, a bit shaky. You lean on Vriska, and surprisingly, she smiles. Not a vicious smile, or a proud one. A sweet smile. The kind that makes your blood pusher thump off beat for a moment and your own lips smile back.

Before you even realize where you are going, the two of you are in a well-furnished room of the meteor. You sit on the couch, and Vriska leans against the back.

“Are you done crying? Do you need to be culled or something?” Culled? For crying? You squint at her, despite your lack of eye-based sight.

“Wait.”

Aranea freezes.

“I'm sorry, I didn't-!”

You're on your feet. Blood rushes to your cheeks and you hear yourself shouting. “How could you!? We're you even going to tell me!?” You let Vriska go. You remember now. You let her go, and you watched Jack kill all your friends. The ones who were left, that is.

“Terezi, please, I'm just trying to help you!”

“I don't need your help!” You bare your teeth at her. She steps back.

“Terezi, you can't keep dwelling on the same-” Her obnoxious meddling is interrupted by the sharp end of your cane. She cries out in pain as it digs into her shoulder.

“Stay away from me. Or next time I'll aim for your throat.” You remove your sword from her shoulder. You turn around angrily and stomp off into the dream bubble.

Your glasses beep at you. You ignore them. You have business to take care of. Vriska is planning to do something stupid, you can feel it. You need to stop her before she dooms you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment or a Kudo to let me know you liked it!


End file.
